


Little Black Dress

by ZaliaChimera



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Consensual Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Handcuffed Together, Handcuffs, Role Reversal, Roleplay, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaliaChimera/pseuds/ZaliaChimera
Summary: It was Simon's fault. It usually was. Hopefully Janine can get out of this with a little of her pride in tact.





	

“You know Jenny, I never took you for a little black dress sort of woman.” He wriggles a little appreciatively against the bed. It fits dreadfully to be honest; muscled as Janine is, she’s not as broad as he is, and it’s tight in all the wrong places, and loose where it shouldn’t be.

The underwear on the other hand, fits perfectly.

Janine looks up at him from where she’s knelt on the floor next to the bed, and raises an eyebrow. The shirt he’d loaned her is sliding down off one shoulder. He’d love to say something flattering about it, but it is a neon pink and yellow spandex running shirt (with heat control and moisture wicking properties) that’s a good few sizes too large for her. She looks gorgeous anyway. “I like to be prepared. For every situation.” 

She ducks back down and he can hear her moving beneath the bed, feel the tug on his wrist every time she pulls a bit too hard. He hums softly and strokes his fingers against hers. “And one of these situations involves slinky little black dresses.”

He can almost hear her rolling her eyes. “Yes, Simon. I have, on occasion, worn dresses. It that really so unbelievable?”

She tugs hard, and the handcuffs pull around his wrist which means he has to shift up on the bed which pulls his other wrist which is rather firmly secured to the headboard.

“Ouch! Bloody hell Jenny. You trying to pull my arm off?”

“It seems appropriate,” she says primly, albeit a little muffled by her being half under the bed. “It was your desire for me to pull off other parts of you that led to this ridiculous situation. Honestly, wanting to play ‘heroic runner and grateful rescued maiden’…”

“Oh come on, it was just gonna be a bit of fun." He peers over the side of the bed at her, gets a fabulous view of her fabulous arse. "No luck?”

She backs out and almost smashes her head against his chin. “Did it never occur to you that these handcuffs were under the bed for a reason?”

“Of course it did,” Simon says indignantly. “I just… assumed that reason was bondage and not because you didn’t know where the keys were.”

“Simon! You know that there are adequate restraints in the correctly labelled compartment in the toy box in the wardrobe.” The look she gives him is severe and disapproving so of course all he can do is give a lazy smile and lean over to kiss her.

She grumbles for a moment but then kisses back, curling her free hand against the back of his neck, nails scratching lightly against his skin. She holds him there even when she pulls back, heads resting together. “Well, we’d better hope that I can find the keys before we need to call someone to bring a hacksaw.”

Simon looks down at himself, the dress rucked up to his hips, the satin knickers, the stockings… “Could you get them to bring a garter or something? The stockings are falling down.”


End file.
